A Haunted Night
by Animeguitar96
Summary: On Halloween Night, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy and Natsu decide to go Ghost Hunting in an old abandoned mansion. But, is everything the way they seem? Halloween one-shot rated M for reasons.


Author's note: I got a review for "I Don't Want To Hear the Bells" and it was talking about Halloween and I realized the Guest reviewer was right when they said I would be posting "Love Potion #7" on Halloween... so, surprise! A Halloween One-shot! Now I'm keeping this rated M for reasons you'll see later on in the story. And no, this isn't a costume party story, I decided to make it a horror/love/slight comedy story. Well, enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

><p><strong>A Haunted Night<strong>

"And then... ever so slowly... the wife creaked the door open." Natsu said in a creepy tone "Creeeeaaaaakkkk. She slowly, ever so slowly looked out the creak of the door where... THE MONSTER ATTACKED!" He got up from his seat and made claw like gestures with his hands; no one screamed at the story.

"Damn, Salamander." Gajeel chuckled "I knew you were bad at story telling, but that had to be the worst one this evening."

"Oh like your man found in an Iron Maiden was any better?!" Natsu shot back.

"Can you two stop arguing for one minute?" Lucy whined.

"Yeah, you haven't stopped since we started." Levy said.

The four were out in the forest with a camp set up. They just returned from a mission in a town that was thirty-miles away. Since they couldn't get to Magnolia by foot until tomorrow, and a hotel wasn't anywhere near them, they decided to camp out in the forest. And to get in the mood of the evening, they decided to tell Ghost Stories.

"But Happy likes my stories." Natsu pouted.

"We're not Happy." Lucy explained "Anyway, it's my turn."

"Oh I can't wait to hear this one!" Levy squealed to Gajeel "Lu-chan has the best stories!"

"This is a story I heard when I first moved to Magnolia." she cleared her throat and began to tell her story:

"_Many years ago, a woman and her son moved to Magnolia after escaping her abusive husband. They moved into an old manor and life was swell._

_ The woman had a steady income as an independent mage, the son was going to mage school to be a mage, life was perfect._

_ However, life wasn't so perfect; The Woman's husband, found hers and her sons' location. He broke into their house one evening and kidnapped their son. The woman was devastated. The Magic Council sent search parties out for the son. But soon, the Council discovered that The Father decided that if he couldn't have his son; no one can._

_ They returned to The Woman and told her about the son's passing. She didn't believe them. And soon, she began to take The Dark arts of magic. But one spell went wrong and supposedly killed her."_

"So where's the scary part?" asked Natsu.

"I was getting to that! _No one knows what really happened that day. But on Halloween night, when little children pass by her house, she would open the house in order to take each child and see if they were hers, before she ate them." _There was a stunned silence around the camp fire. Lucy looked and found Natsu shaking and close to wetting himself.

"Y-you know." Levy began to lighten the mood "Halloween is one week from today." The group thought about it and realized that she was right.

"Huh. You got a point there Shrimp." Gajeel said.

"And the house that Lucy was talking about happens to be near Fairy Hills, Just a mile away." another stunned silence.

"Hey I got an idea!" Lucy said "Why don't we go to that haunted house on Halloween and do some Ghost Hunting?"

"Tch." Gajeel grunted "That stuff is mostly crap. It would take a lot of proof to show ghosts are real to me."

"Aw c'mon Gajeel, where's your Halloween spirit?" Levy said while elbowing his ribs.

"I'll go." Natsu said.

"Fine." Gajeel grumbled "But I won't like it."

* * *

><p>The next day, Levy returned to Magnolia and walked the cobblestone streets of the city. She smiled and waved at every person she walked by.<p>

"Oh! Levy dear!" said a kind old voice "You've returned from your mission!" Levy turned around to see a hunched over, tiny old woman with gray hair, and clothes that showed her age.

"Mujakina-san!" Levy said happily "It's so good to see you!" Mujakina Fasādo was an elderly woman who lived in Magnolia. She befriended Levy when she was thirteen and they've been close friends ever since. Levy always saw the old woman as a grandmotherly figure and the elderly woman saw Levy as a grandchild she never had since her only child passed away when they were young.

"Where are you headed dear girl?" smiled the old woman.

"I'm going home." Levy smiled "I want to get some rest and do some research."

"Oh, for another mission?"

"No, a few of my friends and I are planning to go Ghost Hunting on Halloween for a good spook and I want to do some research on what to do."

"Ooh! That sounds very frightening! I hope your research goes well! Happy Hunting!" Levy smiled at the old woman and made her way to Fairy Hills.

* * *

><p>Levy soon reached Fairy Hills and checked each section of her many book cases.<p>

"Let's see..." Levy muttered to herself "Ghosts..ghosts...ghosts... Ah! Here it is!" She pulled out a few books that involved Ghost Hunting, Spiritual Cleansing and how to move spirits from one place to Heaven.

"Hey Shrimp." a gruff voice suddenly said in her ear. Levy jolted when she heard the voice and whirled around to see who it was.

"Gajeel!" she squeaked "You scared me!"

"Gihihi. You know I'm just getting into the Halloween spirit. Whatchya looking up anyway?"

"I'm doing research on how to do Ghost Hunting in a safe way."

"Tch," Gajeel grunted "where's the fun in that?"

"Well," Levy explained while reading a section of one of her books. "According to this, sometimes demons can disguise themselves as an innocent spirit just to mess with you and posses you when you aren't looking."

"Just like the demon wench?" Levy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's recommended not to use a ouija board too."

"God knows I ain't using that."

"Well, our meeting with Lucy and Natsu at the home is in six days so we have enough time to prepare ourselves."

"Got that right half-pint. I got to head out, promised Lily we could train. See ya later Shrimp." with that said, he jumped out the window and left Fairy Hills.

* * *

><p>Six days had passed and Halloween finally arrived. Levy studied as many books about Ghost Hunting as she could the past week and prepared for the evening to Six pm, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and Lucy all met up outside of Fairy Hills and checked out their inventory.<p>

"Alright Natsu," Lucy said "Did you bring the stuff?"

"You bet!" Natsu smiled "I got all the stuff right here!" He pulled out of his bag, a cross, a stake, holy water and garlic. They all looked at Natsu, unpleased.

"Natsu, that's stuffs for Vampire Hunting, were Ghost Hunting!" Natsu looked at Lucy with realization.

"Oh yeah, I always get two those confused."

"Leave it to Salamander to fuck it up." Gajeel said.

"What was that MetalHead?!"

"You heard me Flame Idiot!"

"Ok!" Levy cut "Can we just head out to the house? Fortunately, I bought stuff in-case Natsu made a mistake." She pulled out of her large bag, lacrima powered thermal scanners, motion sensors, flash lights, digital recorders, lacrima powered cameras, lacrima batteries, walkie talkies and a video camera.

"Wow Shrimp. You really went all out." Gajeel said while turning on one of the flash lights.

"Yeah," Natsu said "But for the flash lights, make sure the beams don't cross."

"That's _Ghost Busters _you idiot!" Lucy screetched.

"Let's go already!" Gajeel screamed and soon, lead the group to the home.

* * *

><p>The old was a two-three story home and looked as if it was beautiful at one time. The paint was peeling, the stairs creaked, the tiles to the roof were missing. It was a disaster.<p>

"Ok," Lucy gulped "How are we going to go by this?"

"I guess, Lu-chan and I will go together and Gajeel and Natsu will go together." Levy said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gajeel said "You ain't leaving my side anytime soon Shrimp!" he pulled Levy closer to himself which caused her to blush "Besides, I think spending a night partnered up with Salamander is more of a nightmare than that supposed ghost!"

"Hey!" Natsu screamed "Well in this case, I'll go with Lucy and let's make this a bet!"

"Gihihi." Gajeel smirked "Bring it Salamander."

"Ok, whichever team emits the scent of fear first, the losing team must walk around the guild in a woman's bunny suit!"

"Gihihi, deal." With that said, Gajeel and Natsu ran into the house with their respective partners slung over their shoulders.

* * *

><p>The house was better on the inside interior wise. It barley needed a touch up. It basically was like Lucy's childhood home but a darker aura was around this house and it seemed unkempt, like as if no one cleaned it for awhile. There were old paintings that were creeping Levy out, cobwebs, dusty furniture, a fireplace that looked like it wasn't used in awhile, a dusty chandelier and pests in certian parts of the house. The teams made an agreement that Gajeel and Levy would take the first floor and basement while Lucy and Natsu took the second floor and possible attic.<p>

Gajeel walked around the dark house with Levy not too far behind him. They walked around the kitchen and found a fire place with a caldron.

"Geez, looks like the witch rumor was true." Gajeel said to her.

"A lot of old houses have these." Levy explained. Suddenly, the stomping of heavy footsteps was heard above them "What was that?"

"Probably Salamander and Bunny Girl trying to get us scared."

"Doubt it, sounded too heavy. Can you smell anything?"

"Nada. The place is so musky I can't even pick up Salamander."

"Oh brother." She picked up the walkie-talkie "Lu-Chan, do you read me?"

_"Loud and clear Levy-Chan." _said Lucy's voice through the walkie talkie.

"Was that you making those stomping noise?"

_"No, we were going to ask you the same question."_ A stunned silence was now in the air.

"Ok," Levy said "Thanks Lu-chan." She swallowed a lump in her throat and walked over to Gajeel, looking a little disturbed.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were walking around the second floor. They looked at the decorations that decorated the home.<p>

"This place is freaking creeping me out." Natsu whispered.

"Yeah," Lucy replied "Let's check out this room." They opened the door and walked into an old, victorian-like child's bedroom.

"Talk about a creepy room." Lucy pointed out."Man this place is cold." They let their flash lights bounce off the areas of the room when suddenly, Natsu spotted something sitting on a chair.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked. It was a doll, the doll had blonde hair in a pony tail, a 17th century green and white dress, blue eyes and a porcaline body "Holy shit that thing is freaking me out." A giggle was suddenly heard "Oh, perfect timing!"

"Was that Levy?"

"No, I would say that didn't sound like her. I don't smell her either."

"Well, let's go check out the attic next." With that said, the two left the creepy child's room.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was looking around the den that was filled with millions of taxidermy animals, gophers, deer heads, bears, the list went on. Levy just couldn't help but feel bad for the animals.<p>

"It looked like somebody was interested in taxidermy." Levy replied while looking at a book on the table.

"Hey," Gajeel suddenly said "ya hear that?" A silence spreaded across the room and a male malicious laugh was soon heard.

"Geez this place is getting creepier by the minute."

"Let's find Bunny Girl and Salamander. I'm even starting to get freaked out."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Luce, this place is freaking haunted!" Natsu whined.<p>

"That's what were here to prove Natsu." Lucy replied "You got that Digital recorder?"

"Over here." He handed her the digital recorder and she turned it on record.

"If there's anyone here in the room with us, please say something into this recorder." Silence "What is your name?" Silence filled the room when all of a sudden a whisper was heard.

_"Natsu._"

"**HIYAAAA!**" Natsu screamed a bit. He looked around the room and soon found the doll from earlier, sitting on a box in the attic, staring at him "Ok! This place is haunted, no doubt about it, I'm going to find Gajeel and Levy, we need to get out of here!" With that said, he ran out of the attic.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Levy and Gajeel were walking up the stairs to the second floor and were looking for Natsu and Lucy.<p>

"Where could they be?" Levy asked.

"What the hell is that?!" Gajeel screamed. They looked at one of the wall and noticed a red liquid running down the wall; blood.

"Oh God! Get the holy water and cross Natsu gave us!" Gajeel handed her the two items and she began to recite something while splashing the holy water and holding the cross.

"What's going on?" a voice suddenly said. They looked and found Lucy with Natsu.

"This place needs a fucking exorcism!" Gajeel screamed "Screw everything, we should get out of here!" Suddenly, a moaning sound was heard.

"What was that?" Lucy said in a scared whisper, another moan was soon heard.

"It sounds like it's coming from The Master Bedroom." Levy replied.

"We should go check it out."

"You nuts?!" Natsu whispered "I seen enough for one night. That doll is what did it for me!"

"You scared Salamander? Gihihi." Gajeel smirked.

"N-no! I just got bored, that's all!"

"If you weren't scared then you would go check out The Master Bedroom." Natsu gulped and then took Lucy by the hand and walked to the area the moans were heard.

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Levy were following close behind, the tension in the air was really large. No one even wanted to break it. Gajeel couldn't help but get what ifs floating in his mind. <em>What if it is a ghost? What if something happens where I lose her forever? <em>Those thoughts kept spinning in his head until finally, he made up his mind.

"The hell with it." he grumbled. He grabbed Levy, lifted her up by her armpits and kissed her on the lips. Levy couldn't believe it, Gajeel was kissing her! _Gajeel kissing her!_ She couldn't help but return the kiss with as much passion as him. He broke away the kiss and looked at her with loving eyes "Just incase."

They tiptoed to the destination until they reached a door with a lot of moaning coming from it.

"Ok," Lucy began "On three, we bust the door down." Everyone nodded "One.. two.."

"Three!" Natsu screamed and broke the door down "Ok Ghost! Bring it...on?!" Natsu's eyes widened in shock and disgust. Everyone looked in the room and their jaws hit the floor.

On the master bed was Mira and Laxus, but they were having sex.

"What the hell?!" Natsu screamed. Laxus turned around and looked at the guild members.

"Eeek!" Mira screamed while covering her chest with the blanket. Laxus grabbed his boxers and slid them on quickly.

"What the hell are you four doing here?!" he questioned.

"I was gonna ask the same for you!" Natsu screamed back "We're here ghost hunting!"

Mira got up from the bed and covered herself with the blanket. She used her Transformation Magic to transform the blanket into a dress.

"Laxus and I were learning CPR!" She tried to explain.

"More like he was porking you!" Gajeel replied.

"So all those experiences we had tonight was because of you guys?" asked Lucy.

"I guess you can say that." Laxus shrugged.

"So the heavy foot steps we heard in the kitchen?" Levy asked.

"We just got here and were heading upstairs." Mira replied.

"The laughing from when we were in the den?"

"Laxus and I got into a tickle fight."

"What about the cold air?" asked Lucy .

"The building is old! It's going to be cold!" Laxus replied.

"What about the blood on the walls?" Levy asked.

"That was my cranberry juice I spilled earlier." Mira smiled.

"Well," Gajeel shrugged "That answers all my questions."

"Wait a second!" Natsu suddenly screamed "What about that freaky Victorian doll that was following me?!"

"Oh, I can explain that." Laxus sniggered "I overheard your dislike for that doll so when you were in the attic I brought the doll up there to make it like it was following you."

"You bastard!"

"So there is no ghost?"asked Levy.

"Nada, zip!" Gajeel said.

"So why were you guys here anyway?" Lucy asked. Laxus and Mira blushed.

"We heard of the stories of this place.." Mira explained "so since it's Halloween, we felt what was more kinkier than doing it in a Haunted House?"

"Ok!" Natsu screamed "This place is going to need a different type of exorcism!"

"You guys better not tell a soul about what you saw tonight or I'm going to put you all six ft. under!" Laxus screamed "Got it?!"

"Loud and clear!" The four screamed together.

"Let's get out of here." Gajeel commanded "May as well throw away the 'evidence' cause the only evidence we got was two people doing it." The four soon made their way outside the house and into the cold night air.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Levy said "shouldn't Natsu and Gajeel have been able to pick up Laxus and Mira's scents?"<p>

"We could of, but the odor of that house was so damn strong I couldn't pick up anything." Gajeel replied.

"I had the same problem." Natsu said back.

"So the bet?" Lucy asked "If neither could pick up the scent of fear, then no one loses the bet?"

"I guess so." Gajeel grumbled.

"Hey guys," Levy said "since it's getting close to midnight, why don't you guys spend the night with me at Fairy Hills?"

"But aren't men not allowed there?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, Titania will rip us a new one!" Gajeel said.

"Oh please." Levy waved "The amount of sugar she eats on Halloween she'll be in a Sugar Coma until late afternoon tomorrow."

"Good point."

"So how about Natsu and Lucy head to my apartment and set up the living room area for the sleep over and pick a movie while Gajeel and I go to The Guild and see if they're still giving away candy for us to chow down on?"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu said. Levy handed Lucy her key and left for Fairy Tail with Gajeel.

* * *

><p>"So, what was up with that kiss?" Levy asked Gajeel while they carried a few pounds of candy back to Fairy Hills.<p>

"W-what?" Gajeel blushed.

"The kiss you gave me before we found Mira and Laxus." Gajeel blushed.

"Y-you looked scared Shrimp so I decided to do something to get your mind off of-"

"Wait, you were scared!"

"W-what?! No! You're crazy!"

"Kurogane Gajeel Redfox! Scared! I can't believe it!" Levy laughed.

"You better not tell a soul!"

"Seriously Gajeel, what do you take me for?"

"Oh! Levy-san!" said a voice "What are you doing out this late at night and who's this young fellow?"

"Mujakina-san!" Levy smiled "We just got back from Ghost Hunting and were going to have a sleep over. This is Gajeel by the way." The latter grunted a hello to the old woman.

"Oh, how nice to meet you! How did the hunt go?"

"Not well, we barely found anything."

"Oh don't tell me you went to that old house near Fairy Hills, did you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh no wonder why you didn't find anything. That place isn't even haunted, it's just an old Fairy Tale made by a bunch of kids. I was around your age when I first heard it."

"Makes sense." Gajeel grumbled.

"I have to head home now, Happy Halloween dearie!"

"See you around Mujakina-san!" Levy smiled.

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Levy soon arrived back at Fairy Hills with the candy and set up the sleep over. They made the decision to watch a horror movie called <em>Paranormal Activity. <em>Lucy walked over to the Lacrima DVD player and put the movie in.

"Hey guys," Natsu suddenly said "I know there were a lot of experiences that were explainable but one had been tugging at me the whole night; I heard someone whisper my name."

"It wasn't me." Lucy said "I was busy trying to get a recording."

"You still have it?" Levy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's play it." They played the recording and were startled from what they heard: **"GET OUT." **in an angry voice.

* * *

><p>Mujikina walked the evening road that lead past Fairy Hills and soon to her home. She took out a key and shakingly opened the door. She walked into the house and smiled at the interior. Mujakina walked into her kitchen and began to brew a nice cup of tea.<p>

"What a nice girl that Levy is." she smiled. She poured the hot water from the pot she put out into the cup and got out her favorite ingredient for her tea, blood; human blood "Too bad she's completely clueless." The old woman sat down at her chair where a fire suddenly started and drank out of the cup "Hmhmhmhmhm. Happy Halloween."

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know it was long! Lol but it's a special occasion and I felt it deserves it. By the way, if you're wondering how I know so much about The Paranormal, I learned about it through years of research. If you have a haunting going on in your home or a loved one's home, contact an investigator. Those who will investigate for free are considered real investigators and the ones you have to pay are scam artists. <strong>DON'T TRY TO MAKE CONTACT WITH THE SPIRIT, DO NOT USE A OUIJA BOARD OF ANY SOURCE, IF IT GETS WORSE, CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHURCHTEMPLE OR ANY PLACE YOU GO TO FOR WORSHIP.** Enough of that, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and Happy Halloween!

-AnimeGuitar96

**Mujakina-**** Japanese for Innocent.**

**Fasādo-**** Japanese for Facade which means "To put on a false face"**

**There will be a cover title for this!**


End file.
